User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting User Battle Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Make me admin plox. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 22:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Battle Request! This doesn't apply to me but! Someone on your wiki wants to battle so... I figured the guy who made this wiki should battle him. His name is Drasocon who is also an editor at Villains wiki. The reason it doesn't apply to me is because of two reasons. 1: He wants to fight someone other than me. 2: Even if I was a choice I refuse to battle anymore! So please! Head to the user battles page he created just for us and take him on. I'm sure he wants a good battle so... give him one... if you won't do it then I'll ask Pie... The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Great Idea! Hey Star! I just thought of an idea! Maybe we could add some pages to this wiki! The way we could do that is by making pages specifically for the user battles on every wiki so far. Even blogs'll count! This way the wiki can grow indeed! I'll even add categories for who all participates or participated in a particular battle. What do you think? The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Another possible great idea! Would it be a good idea to make pages for all the battlers listed on this wiki in the seperate battle pages? If so then I'll get on it right away! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 00:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) If you follow that idea, how are you going to get EVERY SINGLE WIKI BATTLE EVER on this wiki? That could take years! You would have to label by wiki, not just every battle clumped together, too. Imagine EVERY user battle on different paages on the wiki. You would have a lot of articles, and be incredibly disorganized. Drasocon the Avenger 23:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm copying and pasting and I'm labeling every fighter who says something. Top that off with my typing speed which has significantly increased and you've got that problem solved. Plus since I've been in a lot of these battles I know who was saying what... But you do have a bit of a point as well... I'll need some help... Hey Draso! Can you help out by getting some people to join this wiki? I know I got you to join and I think having everyone help out will make Starman happy since this is his wiki. Can you do that or no? The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I will see what I can do. Drasocon the Avenger 01:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 02:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here. I was just playing that Bloons Tower Defense game the Cannon article mentioned.-- ::Play Bloons Tower Defense 4, it's the best one. :::I'm playing it right now, and I haven't missed a single bloon. (So far, anyway)-- ::::UPDATE: I have missed a few bloons, but not that much.-- :::::I won't be on for the rest of the day, and I won't be on until Friday, either. See ya then. (By the way: In Bloons Tower Defense 3, 3 tack shooters lined up will guarantee you won't miss a bloon until the M.O.A.B. comes.) ::::::I got a Game Over, but at least I finished at level 42 (I think).-- :::::::I'll be on at 9:00 for a short while. Good job on your first try. ::::::::Ok, back. You still here? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 05:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, still here.-- ::::::::::I'm doing the weapon pages; can you help? I can't do it all by myself. :::::::::::I'm actually editing the Shoop Da Woop Cannon article right now.-- :::::::::::::Ok. Thanks. Nice job but.. You need to add more detail. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 05:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then.-- ::I think I'll have to pull off some more pictures off the iternet. BTW I'm finished with the Flame Throwers, any mistakes? :::Nice Laser Hazer article. ::::Thx, and it doesn't seem like there's any mistakes on the Flame Thrower articles, though there could have been a link to the Shoop Da Woop Cannon's article on the strong flamethrower's article.-- :::::Ok, sure. ::::::What are you working on? :::::::Nothing right now, but I probably should move the Shoop Da Woop Cannon's article to the correct spelling.-- ::::::::Ok. I'm stealing borrowing more shields from neopets. I gotta go, but... Here are some favors you might want to do for me when I leave: *Create Duo-Earth Shovel and Duo-Moon Breaker in the same way that I created Duo-Water Tube and Duo-Fire Tank. *Go to IDB and see if any of my images are bad or outdated. *Create the weapons in the same way I created them. If I see any pages without infoboxes, you will die I will be unhappy. :) :Ok then.-- Back. Hey, do you mind if I put up this template on some articles? Also, I made some edits to your store. on an additional note, I have more edits than you do, so if you want to make me a 'crat, go for it. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 04:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't mind.-- ::Can you make me a Bureaucrat? (Please?) ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 04:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm going to.-- ::::Thanks. :::::Was at a concert. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 05:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::O RLY? Lol sorry couldn't resist.-- ::::::::I'm going to steal borrow more weapons from Neopets. Arguably they have the best weapons but their rest of the site is bullshit. Advertising Hey Star! I'm gonna get some more people to join this wiki by advertising it! More specifically I'm gonna go to the two places where I know the ad will get noticed. The villains wiki and the Kirby wiki. But on the Kirby wiki I'm gonna advertise for the people who I know'd be interested like Marx Wraith and Pie and some others. And I'm gonna do it after I post this message. The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Like the revamps? :Well, it's better than what we had before... P.S. Like the sig?-- Yes but that's not true if I'm around. Lo? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 00:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) wut?-- I got HeartGold.. Want to battle BTW? On the game or here? (Sorry if this sounds stupid)-- Here. BTW do you have instant messaging or something? Ok. BTW what do you mean by instant messaging?-- Like MSN/Windows Live. I have Windows Messenger. Does that count?-- yes. My mom's email is winniett1213@hotmail.com, add me. You on? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 02:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and BTW my friend Michael from school is joining! Welcome him warmly. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 02:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on here right now.-- Log on to Windows Messanger ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 02:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Fool! You're pathetic. Battle me... -- I'll kill you or my name isn't Flandre Scarlet!! 03:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) >:( I'll show you whos pathetic!-- O RLY? Do you really expect to defeat a 495-year old vampire who has destructive power far off the tier of angels? -- I'll kill you or my name isn't Flandre Scarlet!! 03:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Since I know the weakness of vampires, YES.-- Event match 1 is finished, event match 2 starts, and get the hell on WLM. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 01:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you think that Mark is a little cheap? And get on WM, I don't want to discuss it so that Mark can hear it or else. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 04:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Try to get on WM every time you log on. :P Yeah, try to get on to Windows Live Messenger. GreenieCheeks 00:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Star! Is it alright if I do a battle page to show off Mark and Angel's hatred toward each other? You know... like a battle between them or something? Even though they're mine I have been constantly talking about how they both despise each other. I feel that everyone should know that story and what happened. Pleez? The Angel loves to fight![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would not deny his wishes!]] 23:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was on a hiatus for a week, cause I was banned from the comp.-- DO NOT FORGET OUR BATTLE ON MY BATTLE PAGE! Drasocon 21:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I know about that.-- Well, you might want to check it. Drasocon 21:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) A signature......................... Hey Starman. Just wanna let you know I got 2 sprites for my signatures. Make the caption like this: WinXkaila ( Pictures Here ) The Sweetest Trainer Eva! My username should be bright red. While " The Sweetest " Is purple and " Trainer Eva! " is pink. The Bright red one links to my user page. While the purple one links to my talk page and the pink text links to my blog. ( Also make the trainer beside the Pokemon ) Pictures: OC 2.PNG OC 3.PNG Request on Battle Hi Starman? Wanna battle here. Invite Hedwig too. I am finding veterans to battle for that. The battle is more free. A sig My sig needs improvement. you saw the sprites from before,right? Make them into a better sig. here are my sprites. (the one at the east top,The one under this,and the directly east one. ) Now tell umbreon that i want to go on the server but can't in the IRC. Tell him to meet us there. My shop Hey!blissey's shop of weapons is open! Go there to get some good deals! No,Really. This is the actual signature i want.It shoud say:"Trio of Chaos". Use These Pics and Make it Good. -_- Dude,Just Get The Picture of Blissey(The small one)From Pokemon elite 2000, Slifer(The Dragon)From Google Search(Images),And Armogohma(The spider)From Zelda Wiki. And The text should Be Black.That's all,SPAGHETII! See you! I'll be on the computer at 4:00 Eastern standard time tommorow. Do you plan on A Top 10=5 most disturbing bosses From non-horror videogames List? Since i'm writing this,I Thought You could make a video On disturbing bosses. Do you feel like it? My team at first when I get an acount 1. Lugia Skills Giga Wave Seaside Rush Water Missle Crash Flood Bubble Forcefield Aqua Head Transformation: Giga Lugia 01:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry for double posting :<. My connection can sometimes be slow that I have hit the send button several times. SO SORRY! Starman, I am very very sorry that I claimed Cheralosa invincible. I really meant that she has high stats, only a bit lower than your strongest combatant. Also, do you want me to draw a play on my pages? So sorry. Let's be friends. Fighter sigs I Need Fighter Sigs as well. Blissey:Here,(picture here)Have Some Egg Bombs!(text color:Pink) Charmy The Bee:No One Can Stop(picture here)The Ultimate Bee!(Text Color:Yellow and Black) Espio The Chameleon:The Ninja Of Ninjas Will Obliterate You!(text:Purple) Vector The Crocodile:Feel The Rage Of The Mutant Crocidile!(text:green) Ventus Sabator:Partner Of Wind(text:light green) Slifer:Be Pepared to face The 5'ds Dragons!(text:red) Armogohma:Skill and Strategy(text:grey) Ventus Sabator,Espio,Vector And Charmy can be found on google.thank you. :Most of them are just Starman's signatures but with words altered to fit your characters. Try to be unique. Thanks! I gotta say,my shop,RSK's Custom Part Market is great.Thanks. IRC We have a troll on the lose. Promote me to op status.--MegaTron1XD 02:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well.. Timson622222 told me about it.-_- And i'm just trying to make Shadow Of The Colossus important. Rage of myself Ok,I've had it.Everytime you deny,It hits me square in the Nuts.